harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Regulus Black
Regulus Arcturus Black (1961 - 1979), also known as R.A.B., was a pure-blood wizard, born to Orion and Walburga Black, and the younger brother of Sirius Black. Regulus became a Death Eater in his youth, but defected when he realised what Lord Voldemort would do, in order to reach his aims. Regulus also learned about Voldemort's horcruxes, and decided to destroy them. He died while attemping to destroy Salazar Slytherin's Locket, in 1979. Biography Family Life Regulus was born in 1961 into the wealthy, pure-blooded Black family, as the youngest son of Orion and Walburga Black and younger brother of Sirius Black. It is assumed that he was named after his great-uncle, also named Regulus, and his paternal grandfather, Arcturus. Relatives included Bellatrix Lestrange, a loyal Death Eater of Lord Voldemort's, Andromeda Tonks, who married a Muggle-born and was subsequently disowned by the family, and Narcissa Malfoy, who married Death Eater Lucius Malfoy. Regulus's parents considered him to have much difference to his older brother Sirius. Although Sirius was the older son and heir, he didn't whatsoever follow the Black family traditions, unlike Regulus. Their parents disapproved of this, and Sirius was later sorted into Gryffindor house when he attended Hogwarts. Following this, Sirius left home at the age of sixteen and was subsequently disowned and burned from the family tapestry by his parents like Andromeda Tonks. Regulus, on the other hand, was admired by his parents for his loyalty towards his family and their traditions. Hogwarts years (front left) and other members of the Slytherin Quidditch team.]] Regulus, unlike Sirius, was sorted into Slytherin, and became a member of his house Quidditch team. Harry Potter discovered a photograph of Regulus's team years later, which suggested that he played as Seeker, based on the seating.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Life as a Death Eater From a young age, Regulus admired Lord Voldemort and made an ambition to become a Death Eater in later life. Regulus had photos and articles of the Dark Lord and his followers from newspapers hung in his bedroom near a painting of his family crest during his childhood. Regulus received the Dark Mark during his adolescent years, which his family approved of as Voldemort was seen as striving to achieve pure-blood supremacy over other wizards and Muggles. Even though his parents were never Death Eaters themselves, they agreed with many of Lord Voldemort's own beliefs.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix After becoming a Death Eater, Regulus began to consider abandoning his Death Eater title, partly because his master mistreated and intended to kill the Black family's loyal house-elf Kreacher, whilst setting up the security measures for one of his Horcruxes. Discovery of Voldemort's Horcruxes and Death By 1979, Regulus had become a defector of the Death Eaters and began to be one of many whom sought Lord Voldemort's defeat. Regulus was aware that his former master was making use of Horcruxes in an effort to achieve immortality. It is assumed that the Dark Lord knew of this, since Sirius had been aware of it. Voldemort was not aware that Regulus had switched Slytherin's Locket, a Horcrux, before his death with a fake locket and left Kreacher the task of destroying the real Horcrux. However, he left a note for Voldemort, declaring his desire that the Dark Lord would one day be mortal.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Post-Mortem .]] In 1997, Kreacher told Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger of Regulus's attempt to destroy the Horcrux, having been there himself, as the trio also sought to destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes. They then realized that Regulus was R.A.B. that was signed on the note to Lord Voldemort. Following this, Harry gave Kreacher the counterfeit locket that Regulus had replaced the real one with, showing Harry's own respect for the house-elf. Kreacher later earned this respect by subsequently showing more respect towards Harry, Ron and Hermione. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Kreacher, having rallied many of the schools house-elves to assist him, ordered them to fight for Regulus, wielding knives against Death Eaters' knees and shins. Physical appearance Regulus has been known to have resembled his older brother, with the black hair and haughty good looks common to their family history. Harry Potter made an opinion that Regulus was “smaller, slighter, and rather less handsome” than Sirius. Personality and traits Regulus, having been sorted into Slytherin house, was eager to show similarity with his parents, unlike Sirius, who would rather show difference. Regulus's parents had a preference of pure-blooded wizards, so it is assumed that Regulus took after them whilst growing up. Regulus's room was full of Slytherin banners, unlike Sirius, whose room was full of Gryffindor's. Regulus, like his parents, admired Lord Voldemort, and believed that he was a great Dark Wizard. However, after he became a Death Eater, he realised how desperate his master was to reach his goals. Regulus later discovered the Dark Lord's creation of Horcruxes, and what they meant. Having turned against his master, he decided to destroy them, sacrificing himself, which shown his bravery. Regulus also respected his family house-elf, Kreacher. The character was among those of many who believed that Voldemort would be destroyed by the Chosen One. Relationships , his brother.]] Family Regulus and his parents, Orion and Walburga, had a good relationship. Because his brother, Sirius, didn't have the same ideology with his parents, they thought that "Regulus was a better son than him", as they always told Sirius. Regulus's parents were very glad learning that their son was sorted into Slytherin house, and that he became a Death Eater after leaving Hogwarts. However, Regulus's parents were shocked when they learned what Voldemort was able to do, in order to reach his aims. Regulus and his older brother Sirius didn't have a good relationship, partly because Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor house. Sirius also disliked Regulus because of his ambition to become a Death Eater, but he was unaware that Regulus had later attempted to destroy one of Voldemort's horcruxes. , his former master and enemy.]] Lord Voldemort Regulus admired Lord Voldemort since an early age, having the same ideology with him. Voldemort thought Regulus was a loyal servant, as he trusted him enough to ask Regulus to lend him Kreacher, his house-elf. Voldemort wanted to test his magical protections, and went with Kreacher to the Horcrux cave. When Voldemort ordered Kreacher to drink a potion, the house-elf obeyed. Voldemort left the house-elf to die, and left the cave, laughing at Kreacher. However, the house-elf disappeared, and told Regulus what had happened. Regulus decided that he didn't want to serve Voldemort any more, and also discovered that Voldemort had created many horcruxes. Regulus went to the cave with Kreacher in order to take Salazar Slytherin's Locket, and drank the potion. He then ordered Kreacher to take the locket and leave. Regulus didn't manage to destroy the horcrux, but was the first person who learned about Voldemort's horcruxes. , his house-elf.]] Kreacher Kreacher, the house-elf of the Black family was very loyal to Regulus, who always treated him with kindness. Kreacher respected Regulus very much, and he served Lord Voldemort when the latter asked Regulus to lend him a house-elf. In fact, Voldemort wanted to test the magical protections of one of his horcruxes. Voldemort ordered Kreacher to drink a potion, and the house-elf did so. Kreacher suffered when he drank the potion, and he wanted water. He tried to take some from a lake, but he was caught by Inferi. However, Kreacher disappeared and told Regulus what had happened. Regulus's opinion of Voldemort changed, and he also learned about Voldemort's horcruxes. Regulus went to the Horcrux cave along with Kreacher. It was Regulus who drank the potion, and told Kreacher to leave and take the locket. Regulus was caught and killed by Inferi. Kreacher became very sad, and he fought the Death Eaters of Voldemort in 1998, during the Battle of Hogwarts. Etymology Members of the Black family and their history seem to have made a tradition of naming their children after stars and constellations. In Latin regulus means "little king" and was one term for a basilisk. As a name it has also been applied to the star Alpha Leonis, which is situated at the heart of the lion in the constellation of Leo. Regulus was also the family name of a Roman general, Marcus Atilius Regulus, who was known for his honour and self-sacrifice.Wikipedia: Regulus Arcturus is also a star, in the constellation Boötes. It is derived from Ancient Greek meaning "bear guardian". Author's comments J. K. Rowling compared Regulus to Draco Malfoy, his first cousin once removed, who also became a Death Eater at a young age and eventually defected. Like Draco, Regulus "got in a little too deep... He was attracted to it, but the reality of what it meant was way too much to handle."16 July 2005 MuggleNet and The Leaky Cauldron interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part II Behind the scenes .]] *In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, it is established that Regulus was killed by the Inferi in Voldemort's Horcrux cave. But in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, the way Sirius describes Regulus' death implies that he was killed by the Killing Curse. However, Sirius' information came second-hand and it is possible that whoever told Sirius of Regulus' death did not know exactly how he died. *Due to the circumstances of his death, it is possible that Regulus was one of the Inferi encountered by Harry and Dumbledore in the Horcrux cave. *On the Black Family tree depicted on the 2nd DVD of the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Regulus' picture is depicted as a skull. *An ancestor of Regulus was depicted on a similar way. *In the film version of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Regulus was portrayed by Tom Moorcroft in Slughorn's photograph. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references fr:Regulus Black pl:Regulus Black ru:Регулус Блэк Category:1961 births Category:1979 deaths Category:Articles related to Horcruxes Category:British individuals Category:Death Eaters Category:Death Eater defectors Category:First War casualties Category:Hogwarts students Category:Males Regulus II Category:Pure-bloods Category:Seekers Category:Slytherins Category:Sorted in 1972 Category:Wizards